What could be
by Princess-Pink
Summary: My first fanfic. I don't wan't to give anything away. Please read and review.
1. Together Again

Note: I do not own any of the characters from FRIENDS. This fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes.  
  
Okay, this is my first fanfic. It takes place after season 8 (sort of replaces season 9 and goes on after). Once again, I do not own these characters, NBC and Warner Bros. do. I guess that's all I can say.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
SCENE: The hospital (after Emma's birth). Rachel's room, after Joey "proposes".  
  
JOEY: Did you just say yes?  
  
RACHEL: I guess. (pauses, bites her lip) I guess we're getting married.  
  
JOEY: No, we're not.  
  
RACHEL: Well, if we aren't, why did you just propose?  
  
JOEY: I didn't propose though.  
  
RACHEL: Then why are you on one knee, holding an engagement ring?  
  
JOEY: Well, could I please explain without interruptions?  
  
Rachel nods.  
  
JOEY: Well, okay, here goes. You said that the other box of tissues was under Ross's jacket, so when I was picking up the jacket, this ring fell out. I was looking at it and then you said my name so I turned around. You saw the ring, and I guess you mistook it for a marriage proposal.  
  
There is along silence and then Rachel starts crying again. Joey runs over to her and hugs her. Just then, Monica walks in.  
  
MONICA (doesn't notice that Rachel is crying at first): I just wanted to know how you were doing. What's wrong?  
  
JOEY: Uh, I think you two should talk so. I'll just go.  
  
He walks out and closes the door. Monica sits on Rachel's bed at her feet.  
  
MONICA: So what's wrong?  
  
RACHEL (through quiet sobs): Well, nothing's really wrong, except I think that Ross wants to get back together.  
  
MONICA: What makes you say that?  
  
RACHEL: He had an engagement ring in his jacket pocket.  
  
MONICA: Oh. You and Ross back together, that would be great!  
  
RACHEL: I guess it would but there's just one problem. I'm getting totally mixed emotions here.  
  
MONICA, looking uncertain: What do you mean?  
  
RACHEL: I kind of want to get back together too.  
  
MONICA: So, what's the problem?  
  
RACHEL: Basically, it goes like this: it would be totally awesome to get back together, you know, since it's US and it would be easier to raise Emma.  
  
MONICA: But.  
  
RACHEL: But you know, that's also why I'm doubting it. If, let's just say, Ross and I got back together, but then split up, there's no guarantee that we'll be friends again after, you know? And I don't want to do that to Emma. Also, last time, it was so hard to get over him and I don't want to do that to myself again. (Rachel sighs and then stays quiet for a minute and Monica is afraid to break the silence. Finally, Rachel says): I think I have to talk to Ross.  
  
MONICA: I think you do.  
  
Another long silence.  
  
RACHEL: Well, if I'm going to talk to him, I better do it now.  
  
MONICA: I'm going to go find him, okay?  
  
RACHEL: Ok, thanks.  
  
  
  
Monica spends about five minutes looking for Ross and when she finds him she decides to talk to him herself first.  
  
MONICA: Um, Ross, can I talk to you about something important?  
  
ROSS: Sure. What's up?  
  
MONICA: Are you hoping to get back together with Rachel?  
  
ROSS: What makes you ask that?  
  
MONICA: Well, you had an engagement ring in your jacket pocket.  
  
ROSS: How did you know about that?  
  
MONICA: Rachel told me.  
  
ROSS: How did she know?  
  
MONICA: I don't know. You should talk to her though. She sent me to find you.  
  
ROSS: I guess I better go talk to her then. I was actually going there anyway.  
  
MONICA: Okay, good luck. And also, can I give you some advice?  
  
Ross nods.  
  
MONICA: Don't say anything that you'll later on regret. Also, if you decide to get back together, you should know that I'll be supporting you guys all the way.  
  
Ross smiles.  
  
ROSS: Thanks.  
  
He then starts walking to Rachel's room, thinking about what he should say to her. Meanwhile, Rachel is thinking about what she should say to him. When Ross walks into her room, their eyes meet, and they just know that they're getting back together. Ross strides over to her bed and they start kissing very passionately. They kiss for a couple of minutes and Joey and Phoebe walk in.  
  
JOEY, in his "Joey voice": Whoa!  
  
Neither Ross nor Rachel stop and look up.  
  
PHOEBE: Uh, Joey, we should go.  
  
JOEY: Nah, I wanna stay.  
  
PHOEBE, through gritted teeth: Joey, we're going.  
  
JOEY: All right, all right, calm down.  
  
They leave. Finally, two minutes later, Rachel and Ross stop kissing.  
  
ROSS: I guess we have to talk about this.  
  
RACHEL: I guess we do.  
  
Another long pause follows.  
  
ROSS: Well, it's kind of obvious that we're getting back together.  
  
RACHEL: But, uh, Ross, are you sure you want to?  
  
ROSS: Well, yeah. Do YOU want to?  
  
RACHEL: I do, I'm just worried that it won't work out again, and I don't want to do that to Emma.  
  
ROSS: But who says we'll break up?  
  
RACHEL: Well, we might.  
  
ROSS: Okay, but how about we both make some promises to ensure that we won't break up.  
  
RACHEL, looking uncertain: What do you mean?  
  
ROSS: Well, like, for example, I promise to never get all jealous like last time. I also promise to not just go sleep with a girl if you say we're on a "break".  
  
RACHEL: Okay, I get it.  
  
ROSS: Okay, so I'm sticking with the promises I just made and I have two more. I promise to always be romantic and to always make time for you and Emma.  
  
RACHEL: Okay, now my promises. I promise to always make time for you and Emma and to never get all mad at you like last time. I also promise to never say I want to take a break and to do anything to make this relationship work. Still want to get back together?  
  
ROSS: Well, sure. We're like perfect for each other. We already have a kid. We live together. We know basically everything about each other. AND we've already see each other naked, so there'll be no surprises there.  
  
He laughs softly, so does Rachel  
  
RACHEL: Then we're getting back together!  
  
ROSS: Yay!  
  
They hug tightly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the gang meet up in the hallway.  
  
CHANDLER (he's clueless): What's happening?  
  
PHOEBE: You don't know?  
  
CHANDLER: No.  
  
JOEY: Pheebs and I came into Rachel's room and her and Ross were like, making out!  
  
PHOEBE: Yeah, they're getting back together!  
  
MONICA: Not for sure. We have to wait to find out.  
  
CHANDLER: Okay.  
  
JOEY: Do you think we should go there though, just to see if they already made a decision?  
  
MONICA: Okay, but you guys, if they decided to get back together, we should support them all the way.  
  
CHANDLER/PHOEBE/JOEY: Yeah/Totally etc.  
  
They walk to Rachel's room. Ross sees them through the little door window and opens the door.  
  
JOEY, anxious to find out: So?  
  
RACHEL, getting up from her bed: We're getting back together!  
  
PHOEBE/JOEY/MONICA/CHANDLER: Yay/Cool etc.  
  
A big group hug follows.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
By the way, I'm not saying "In chapter 2." because I don't want to give it away. Stay tuned for chapter 2! 


	2. Emma's Homecoming

Note: I do not own of the characters from FRIENDS. This fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes.  
  
Also note that this chapter includes some content not suitable for children under the age of 13.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
SCENE: Ross and Rachel's apartment. It is decorated with lots of pink balloons and signs that say, "It's a Girl" and "Congratulations" etc. Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe are there.  
  
PHOEBE: So when are they supposed to be here?  
  
CHANDLER, checking his watch: Uh, any minute now.  
  
Once he says that, Monica rushes in.  
  
MONICA, in her high voice: They're here! I just saw the cab!  
  
JOEY: Finally, I'm so hungry.  
  
CHANDLER: Joey, you ate a whole bag of chips 20 minutes ago.  
  
JOEY: What's your point?  
  
Chandler just rolls his eyes.  
  
The door opens. Ross and Rachel come in holding hands. Ross has Emma's carrier (with Emma sleeping inside) in his free hand and Rachel has Emma's bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
RACHEL: Hi guys!  
  
ROSS: Hello!  
  
PHOEBE: Aw, you look so cute together. You know, you and Ross holding hands and baby Emma sleeping in her carrier. You're like an adorable little family.  
  
RACHEL: I guess we are a family now.  
  
ROSS: Okay, I'm going to go put Emma in her crib.  
  
Ross takes the baby to the bedroom and turns on the baby monitor so they could hear her if she cried. Meanwhile, Rachel sets the bag down on the floor.  
  
RACHEL, noticing that Joey isn't there: Hey, where's Joey?  
  
Everyone looks around.  
  
CHANDLER: Yeah, where is he?  
  
All of a sudden, Joey comes out of the kitchen with a big platter and a mountain of food on it.  
  
RACHEL: Joey, what are you doing?  
  
JOEY: Well, these guys said that I couldn't have anything to eat until you three (counting Emma) got here. So when you guys arrived I sneaked into the kitchen to get myself a little snack.  
  
ROSS, looking at the over-loaded platter: A little snack?  
  
JOEY: Yeah. Is there a problem?  
  
ROSS: No.  
  
RACHEL, noticing the balloons, signs, and other decorations: Who did the decorations?  
  
JOEY, with his mouth full: Phoebe and me did.  
  
ROSS: "Phoebe and I did" is the right way to say it, Joey.  
  
JOEY, sarcastically: Well sorry, Mr. Proper Language.  
  
Ross just gives him a dirty look.  
  
They all hear Emma crying. Rachel and Ross both run to the bedroom while the rest of the gang watch TV and talk.  
  
Rachel and Ross figure out that Emma is hungry so Rachel has to feed her. Emma finally has enough and falls asleep. Ross and Rachel watch their little baby sleeping for a couple of minutes, and then emerge from the room.  
  
At about 6 PM, Monica gets up from the couch.  
  
MONICA: So Chandler, I think we should go home now.  
  
CHANDLER: Why?  
  
MONICA, giving him a "come on" look: Because.  
  
CHANDLER, getting the message: Okay.  
  
MONICA, facing the rest of the group: We're gonna go say bye to Emma.  
  
Chandler and Monica got to the bedroom and just look at the sleeping baby.  
  
MONICA: You do know why I want to leave, right?  
  
CHANDLER: Well, yeah. You want to give Ross and Rachel their privacy.  
  
MONICA: Yeah, that. (She leans over and starts whispering in his ear): I'm also still ovulating and I thought we should give it another try.  
  
CHANDLER, starting to kiss Monica's neck: Okay, let's go.  
  
They exit the room.  
  
CHANDLER: Okay, bye, you guys.  
  
MONICA: Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow.  
  
RACHEL/ROSS/PHOEBE/JOEY: Yeah/See ya/Bye etc.  
  
Once they leave, the room gets very quiet. Ross and Rachel look at each other, having the same message on their faces: after they leave. Phoebe sees this and realizes that her and Joey need to go. Joey doesn't notice anything and keeps munching away.  
  
PHOEBE: Uh, Joey, do you want to go to a movie with me?  
  
JOEY: Now?  
  
Phoebe nods.  
  
JOEY: Sure.  
  
PHOEBE: So ok, bye. Good luck overnight, you know, with Emma.  
  
Rachel looks at Phoebe's face and sees and expression that says: good luck tonight with Ross.  
  
RACHEL: Thanks, Pheebs.  
  
JOEY: Bye, you guys.  
  
They leave.  
  
  
  
SCENE: Movie theater.  
  
The movie is kind of boring, so Phoebe and Joey just talk through it.  
  
PHOEBE: Do you realize that you and I are the only ones of the group not hooked up?  
  
JOEY: Yeah but I don't think I'm ready for a big commitment yet. I still want to try my luck with the ladies.  
  
PHOEBE: So you're saying you don't want to hook up?  
  
JOEY: How about when we're 35 if we're not together with anyone, we'll start a relationship.  
  
PHOEBE: Sure.  
  
  
  
SCENE: Monica and Chandler's apartment, Monica and Chandler walk in.  
  
Monica sets her purse down on the table.  
  
MONICA, kissing Chandler softly on the lips: Do you want to go to the bedroom now?  
  
CHANDLER: How about we start here.  
  
They light some candles and turn off the lights. They start kissing passionately, move to the couch, and you know what happens next.  
  
  
  
SCENE: Ross and Rachel's apartment.  
  
Emma is sleeping and doesn't wake up even when one of Ross's little artifacts crashes to the floor.  
  
Rachel and Ross are making out on the couch (no items of clothing has so far been taken off). After some time, Ross decides to ask the question they've both been thinking of.  
  
ROSS: Do you think we should risk it in the bedroom?  
  
RACHEL: Well, Emma is obviously like a very heavy sleeper.  
  
ROSS: All right then.  
  
He gently scoops her up, walks to the bedroom with her in his arms, and sets her down on the bed. He carefully takes off her top while she does the same to his shirt. She unzips his pants while he slowly pulls off her skirt. He then starts kissing her all over. (You can imagine what happens next).  
  
Two hours later they are lying in bed, all snuggled up.  
  
ROSS: That was amazing.  
  
RACHEL: Wow, I haven't done that in over 9 months.  
  
A long pause follows.  
  
RACHEL: I love you, Ross.  
  
ROSS, kissing the top of Rachel's head: I love you too.  
  
They fall asleep after that. They sleep through the whole night all snuggled up (Rachel's head is on Ross's chest, Ross has Rachel's hair very close to his face). Emma doesn't wake up during the night).  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
